Overwatch
by The Not-So-Ultimate Writer
Summary: It's been about four months since Kick Ass and Hit Girl defeated Frank D'Amico. Dave and Mindy were trying to live a normal life, but when a fake Hit Girl starts busting new superheroes, it forces them out of retirement. Rated M for cursing and just because.
1. Prologue

**My first Kick-Ass fanfiction. I wasn't entirely planning on writing one, but I was inspired. Anyway, this takes place about four months after the end of the first movie. Doesn't mean I won't slip in some jokes from the second movie and the comics. I don't believe a disclaimer is actually needed because if I actually owned Kick-Ass, why would I be writing fanfiction instead of making it canon? So please do read and review.**

I stood on top of the building, staring down at the streets below. I glanced at the shotgun in my hand and looked down again. I loaded the ammo in the shotgun and looked back down. There were four guys chasing one man down the street. I jumped down to the fire escape and started to run all the way down the stairs to street level. I climbed down the final ladder just in time to cut off the assailants. "Back off!" I shouted. They stopped to look at me and burst out laughing, almost forgetting the guy that was running away. Even he stopped to look and was disappointed. On an outside view, I could see what they were laughing at. I was only thirteen and did not look threatening in the slightest of ways.

"Get lost, kid. The grown ups are working." one of them said. He moved to pass me and I pulled out my shotgun.

"I may be a kid. Doesn't make these guns any less real." They still laughed, acting like I was a cute little five year old threatening a bear.

"You don't have the balls to sho-" He was cut off by a loud bang and the strong feeling of pain in his torso. He fell backwards and clutched his stomach. He looked back at me.

"Beanbag rounds. Not always lethal but they hurt like a son of a bitch, don't they?" I pointed it at the next guy. "So why are you chasing this guy?" The guy I was aiming at, for some reason, got the idea that it would be a good idea to try and tackle me. He ended up also squirming on the ground. "At this rate, I should upgrade these rounds to hurt more." I moved onto the next guy. "So what's your choice?" He was somewhat smarter and ran away. I still shot him but at least I knew that someone was finally understanding the situation. When I aimed at the last one, I saw he had pulled his own revolver and aimed it at me. I sidestepped the path of the bullet at the last minute and shot him where his arm met his shoulder. He dropped his gun and I picked it up.

"What's your problem, kid?!" the second one yelled frantically. I aimed the revolver at him and pulled the hammer back.

"I was just asking you. Why are you chasing him?" I asked again, keeping a bored expression. I had expected stopping four guys to be more of a challenge than this. I took out all of the bullets except for one in the revolver. I spun the cylinder and set it back in.

"None of your business!" the fourth guy shouted. I pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. Empty chamber. I put more shells in the shotgun and whacked him with it.

"I wasn't asking you." he aimed the revolver at the second guy again. I still had my shotgun in my hand and had it ready to shoot any of them.

"Same question." he got up and charged at me. I aimed both the shotgun and revolver and pulled both triggers. He ended up on the ground again but only because of the shotgun. The revolver was another empty chamber. "I never miss. You wanna try again?" The third guy finally got up and was trying to run away again. "You're persistent." I shot him with another bean bag and walked up to him. I aimed at him with the revolver and pulled the trigger. At this time, the first guy snuck up behind me. "I don't have time for this so…" I pointed my shotgun behind me without looking and he fell to the ground again. "I'll just leave you for the cops. That guy can fill them in on details." I pulled out some zip cuffs and stuck them all to the nearby light.

"Dude, that was awesome!" the victim said. I smiled at the praise. "You just jumped down and shot these guys!"

"Well I couldn't leave you here knowing what could happen." I told him. "Now I've gotta go." I put away my shotgun and unloaded the revolver before taking it with me. I started to run down the alley and toward the fire escape to get back up to the roof.

"Wait." the guy called after me. "Who are you?" I stopped for a second to look back at him before running up the stairs without uttering a word. The man was disappointed that he didn't know his name before a card fell from the sky. He looked up and couldn't tell where it came from. It read "Top Shot".

(On the roof, Third person)

Top Shot got to the roof and jumped to the next one. He activated his earpiece. "Threat neutralized. Anything else in my area?"

On the other end, someone said "Not that I can see. But Ornitier looks like he might be in trouble. Think you can back him up? It's about six blocks north from where you are now."

"Thanks, Overwatch. On the way." Top Shot said before deactivating his earpiece. He ran to the fire escape and descended as quickly as gravity would allow. He ran to a nearby motorcycle and put the keys in the ignition.

(Six blocks north)

Top Shot slowed down as soon as he saw six men with assault rifles shooting at a dumpster. He took out his desert eagle and shot three of them on the spot in the foot. After those three, the other three turned their attention to him. Top Shot quickly drove behind a wall and waited. Behind the dumpster that they were previously shooting at, another hero, about the same age as Top Shot, in a black mask with yellow eye holes jumped out and punched one of them. He was covered in a large, blue jacket but even that didn't hide the shape of his equipment. It was clear that his punch was electrically charged. After that, he pulled out a mace and bludgeoned the second. By the time the third one turned his attention to him, the man aimed his hand at him and a flame shot out of his sleeve burning him to a crisp. He turned off his flamethrower and looked to Top Shot.

"I had it covered." he said.

"I know, I could tell, Ornitier. Those guys looked like they were about to run." At this time, one of the guys on the ground was about to shoot the guy. Top Shot pulled out another pistol (loaded with rubber bullets) and shot him on the spot. "But I still don't agree with your methods of killing everyone."

"Just as I don't agree with you not killing anyone." Ornitier said. "You only use guns. How can you not kill anyone?"

"It has to do with a psychological thing when using guns." Top Shot answered. "I never miss. One hundred percent accuracy. One thousand shots, two thousand hits easy. But that means if I go for the kill shot, I'll be making the choice to kill people. I decide the fate of people on the spot. And it doesn't make me any better than the guys that I'm hunting down."

"Stop trying to sound like Batman." Ornitier replied.

"You know it's true." Top Shot said. He activated his earpiece again. "Overwatch, Ornitier's all good. Anything else?"

"Yeah. You'll never believe who's down the street from you right now." Overwatch said on the other end. Top Shot looked down every street at the intersection but couldn't find anyone. "Hit-girl. She's on the roof about six buildings South. Scratch that, five buildings. She's heading your way." Top Shot's eyes lit up.

"What's up?" Ornitier asked. "My communicator got broken." He showed his earpiece snapped in two to Top Shot.

"Hit Girl's heading toward us." Top Shot answered.

"No way!" Ornitier shouted. Both him and Top Shot were fans of Hit Girl since they saw her save Kick Ass. About ten seconds later, they both saw Hit Girl jump down and ready to attack both of them.

"Hit Girl, I'm a big fa-" Top Shot started before she tackled him. She pulled out her knife and prepared to stab him. Ornitier used his mace and whipped it around Hit Girl's hand to stop her. Instead, she pulled the mace out of his hand and proceeded. By this time, Top Shot recovered enough to kick Hit Girl off of him. He pulled out his shotgun.

"Chill out, we're on the same side!" Ornitier shouted, getting his electric punch ready. Hit Girl pulled out her own gun and was about to shoot him but Top Shot hit her arm with another beanbag round. She dropped her gun and proceeded to attack with swords. Ornitier punched at her with his electric gauntlets but missed. She cut the cords she could see on his gauntlet and it lost the electric charge. Ornitier used his flamethrower to get her away. Instead she stepped to the side and made her way around him and knocked him out. Top Shot was about to shoot her with his shotgun but she knocked it away and knocked him out too.

(Ten minutes later)

Ornitier woke up and noticed that he and Top Shot were zip cuffed to a light pole. "Hey, Top Shot, wake up!" he shouted. He did his best to shake his teammate awake. Fortunately, he succeeded.

"Five more minutes." he mumbled, before realizing what's going on. "We just got beat up by Hit Girl." He pondered that statement for a minute. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad. On the bright side, we met Hit Girl. But other than that, we got beaten up."

"Forget that, she probably called the cops and we're stuck." Ornitier said, still struggling to get out.

"Don't worry about it. I always have an ace in the hole." He pushed a button on his right shoe and a knife shot out. He took off his shoe and kicked it to his hands.

"Why do you have a retractable knife in your boot?" Ornitier asked.

"In case I need it." Top Shot said as he began cutting through the ropes that bound him.

"Why would you need it?" Top Shot stopped cutting it and looked at Ornitier like he was an idiot. "Forget I asked that." Top Shot continued cutting through the ropes. When he broke through his own, he cut through Ornitier's with ease. He retracted the knife before putting on his shoe again.

"Let's call it a night." Top Shot said before grabbing his weapons and putting them away. He activated his communicator. "Overwatch. We're calling it a night. Is everyone good?"

"Yeah. So how was the beating you took?" he said, laughing slightly. Top Shot thought back to the fight with Hit Girl. It hurt and he still felt the blow to the head, but something was off.

"Hold that thought." He took his earpiece off and looked to Ornitier. "Was it me or did she seem weaker than we thought she would be?"

"What are you talking about?" Ornitier asked, confused. "She knocked us out in less than twenty seconds."

"Yeah but the real Hit Girl could have killed us both in ten." Ornitier thought about it and realized he was right. "Plus, she was kind of tall, at least five foot nine."

"So you're saying it wasn't her?" Ornitier asked, still confused.

"Either it was an impersonator or she had one hell of a growth spurt over the last couple months." He put his earpiece back in and talked to Overwatch.

"We were caught off guard. If we had known it was an impersonator, she would be stuck to a fire escape."

"So you got beaten up by someone that wasn't Hit Girl." Overwatch said. He found some type of joy out of this, clearly.

"Well when you say it like that, we look like idiots."

"That's what I was going for." He laughed a little. "It's times like this that I'm glad I'm just in control of a remote sniper rifle."

"Well if you could see it, why didn't you shoot her?" Top shot was clearly exasperated.

"You looked like you could handle it. And if she was gonna kill you, I would have shot her."

"We were getting assaulted by Hit Girl, what part of it loo-" Overwatch cut him off.

"Hit Girl _impersonator_." he corrected.

"Whatever. Let's meet up at base. We'll talk about this there."

"Roger that. Over and out." Overwatch said.

"What a crazy night." Ornitier summed up.

"Listen, there's one important thing we have to do when we post this on the internet." Top Shot said. "We can't let on that it wasn't really Hit Girl."

"Why not?" Ornitier asked.

"I'll explain later."

**I'm not sure how many people will be reading this but I should mention that if you want to see a hero of your own in this story, please PM me and I'll try to put them in. Send me details about their costume, their weapon of choice, how they act, and of course, their name and I'll see what I can do to put them in.**


	2. Stalker

**Okay, my second chapter was finished relatively quickly. Possibly because I had it ready before I posted the first. Anyway, if you want to see a character of your own in this fic, please let me know so I can put them in. READ AND REVIEW! **

"Hey, Mindy. Wake up." Marcus called from downstairs. Mindy Macready woke up and got out of bed. She yawned and immediately wanted to go back to sleep, having already been awake for half the night. Instead, she substituted sleep for a cold shower. After she was ready for school, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. It had been about four months since she retired from being Hit Girl. She was currently trying to lead a normal life, living with Marcus and making friends at school.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Marcus asked her.

"After school, I'm going to Dave & Busters with Ralph and Jenny." Mindy replied. "And then I was thinking about going to see a movie."

"What movie?" Marcus asked while washing dishes.

"The Other Guys." Mindy said.

"You need any money?" Marcus asked.

"Don't worry about it." Mindy answered. "I'll kill a drug dealer on the way there and take his money." The sound of a shattered glass rang in the kitchen. "I'm just fucking with you. Money would be nice."

"You'll need it. Dollar. Swear jar. Now." Marcus said as he threw the broken cup in the trash. Mindy did as she was told and made the jar officially half full.

"You know, if you stopped asking me for a dollar every time I swear, you wouldn't need to give me money." Mindy commented.

"Yeah, it's not working anyway. But it's the only thing I can think of to punish it." Marcus said. "Now get going, you're gonna be late for school." Mindy ran out the door and went to the went to the bus stop.

(At school, fifteen minutes later)

"I can't believe this!" Dave fumed quietly. He had just read something on his phone that he was clearly furious about.

"What's up?" Marty asked.

"Hit Girl's come out of retirement." he answered, still mad. Marty and Todd didn't understand what he was mad about. A superhero coming out of retirement should be celebrated. Realizing this was a problem, Dave quickly read more of the article and found a good reason to be mad. "She's not a hero anymore. She's attacking other heroes and laying them out for cops to arrest."

"Why would cops arrest superheroes?" Todd asked. "They're the good guys."

"Dumbass, the cops don't care if you're good or bad." Marty responded. "They consider real heroes to be vigilantes and the last time I checked, that's still illegal."

"He's right, Todd." Dave answered. "The only reason we know about this is because she attacked two heroes called Top Shot and Ornitier and they were able to escape the ropes." As he was talking, he saw Mindy walk through the door. "I should tell Mindy about this. She's the biggest Hit Girl fan I know." He walked over to where Mindy was. "What the fuck is this?!" He indicated the article on his phone. Mindy looked at the phone and smiled deviously.

"It's a phone, Dave." she said slowly. "It's used to make calls, text message people, and go on the internet." Dave groaned but ignored the comment.

"No, I mean this article." Dave said, still mad. "'Hit Girl Returns'?! I thought we agreed we were done with all this." Hit Girl was surprised to hear this and grabbed the phone out of his hand. She speed read it and was furious by the end.

"Fuck!" she yelled into her locker. "I can't believe someone has the balls to impersonate me."

"Wait, this isn't you?" Dave asked, a little calmer.

"No, dumbass!" Mindy yelled. "Whichever bitch is doing this, I'm gonna find her, cut off both legs and one arm before hanging her by her neck!"

"Mindy, calm down." Dave whispered. "You're admitting to murder in the middle of the school." Mindy realized what he was saying and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go see a movie later tonight. I'll call you after I'm done at the arcade to meet me there."

"Will do." Dave said before heading back to Marty and Todd. Then he realized something and turned backward, just in time to stop his phone from hitting him in the face. "Thanks." he called.

(After school, in the arcade)

"So, what should we play first?" Jenny asked to no one in particular. Mindy hadn't been paying attention. She was too preoccupied with this fake Hit Girl problem to pay attention. She hated how someone could even attempt to besmirch her name. But she also hated that if she were to return to crime fighting, she would already be labeled a villain. She hadn't told anyone, but she had been aching to go back to being a superhero again. The rush of fighting crime had given her a high that she wanted back indefinitely. She hadn't told Marcus or Dave about this, but she had the impression that Dave probably felt the same and Marcus had a vague idea.

"How about basketball?" Ralph suggested. He looked at Mindy who wasn't paying attention. He attempted to gain her attention by waving his hand in front of her face, but even that didn't work. "Hey, Mindy?" He said, a little confused. Then he got an idea. "Hey look, it's Kick Ass!"

"What? Where?" Mindy said, a little dazed. Jenny and Ralph laughed. When she realized what happened, she scowled. "Not funny."

"Whatever, Mindy." Jenny said. "Come on, let's go shoot some hoops." The three played basketball, air hockey, Terminator, Time Crisis, and many other games (most of which Mindy had the highest score in). Mindy was having fun and all, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She kept looking around to see who was watching her or her friends but found no one. She tried not to let it bother her, but the feeling kept coming back. Eventually, they sat down and ordered some food. Mindy still couldn't shake the feeling and voiced her concern.

"You guys feel like we're being watched?" she asked, before taking a bite of her burger. Jenny considered it for a second before shaking her head. Ralph wasn't paying attention. He was too preoccupied with his steak. Mindy looked around one last time before noticing something. There was somebody in a black hood sitting still at a far table. He hadn't moved since Mindy had walked in, but now he was gone. Mindy thought nothing of it until he sat next to her and ordered a soda. She calmly finished her food while the hooded boy, she guessed he was about thirteen, just stirred around his soda. Once Jenny and Ralph finished their food, Mindy walked away with them to go play pacman. It was this new version of pacman that could hold up to four players. Mindy would normally beaten Jenny by roughly twice her score but she was too distracted by the hooded boy and ended up in last place.

"Mindy, get your head in the game." Ralph yelled. "I always like beating you, but not like this." Ralph was Mindy's frenemy in many ways. They rivaled in grades, video games, and many other things. Even in sports, where Mindy thought she excelled against everyone her age, Ralph pushes her past her limits. It was a mutually beneficial rivalry. They both continued to get stronger, faster, and smarter just by being in the same room as each other.

"Sorry. I won't lose to you again." Mindy promised. They walked over to the four player air hockey again and they put in their quarters. She kept to her word and slammed the puck into the goals of Ralph and Jenny multiple times. After she won two more rounds, she decided to call it a day for the arcade. Before she left, she went to the table to grab her soda. Before she left, she heard something that she couldn't possibly predict.

"Hey, Hit Girl." someone called from nearby. It was the boy in the black hood that covered his eyes When she looked, he smiled a wide, knowing smile. "I knew it." He ran away and out the back door. Mindy dropped her soda and ran after him. He was fast, faster than Mindy had originally predicted, but not fast enough to get away from her. She tackled the door open and followed him down the street. He jumped and flipped himself over a six foot tall wall. Mindy followed him as fast as she could and jumped over the wall. They ended up in the middle of a dump. There was so much junk there, you couldn't predict what you'd find by sticking your hand into a random pile and pulling out the first thing you feel. In the middle, there was a guy wearing a black cloth mask wrapped around his head. He had a long black jacket that reached just beneath his knees.

"Who are you?" Mindy demanded.

"My name is Top Shot." he answered.

"The guy who got attacked by Hit Girl and lived?" Mindy asked.

"The one and the same." he said. "I would like to talk to you about that but first I must apologize."

"For what?" Mindy asked, confused.

"First, for risking your identity in a crowded place." Mindy nodded. "And then for this." Top Shot pulled out his beanbag shotgun from his jacket and shot Mindy square in the stomach. She doubled over in pain but she had to act fast. She noticed a trash can lid at her feet and flipped it up. When Top Shot shot her with another round, she used the lid to block it and started running up to him. He let off four more rounds and was out of ammo. When she reached him, he swung his shotgun at her, but she blocked it. While he was off guard, she used the lid to whack him in the head and he fell down. He dropped his shotgun and pulled out a pistol. He shot her ankle with a rubber bullet and she yelped with pain, but Mindy stayed on her feet. Top Shot was about to shoot her again, but she slammed the lid into wrist and he dropped his gun. "Stop!" he shouted as quickly as possible. "Sorry, but I had to make sure you were Hit Girl."

"You could have just asked." Mindy groaned, rubbing her stomach where the beanbag hit her.

"No." Top Shot disagreed. "You never truly know someone until you fight them. No one else could take a shot to the stomach like that and then have the endurance to block six shots from me."

"True." Mindy agreed. "I'm just that awesome." Mindy got up and Top Shot got up to. Without warning, she punched Top Shot square in the face.

"If you tell anyone who I am, I'll snap your neck before you even know I'm nearby." Mindy threatened.

"I don't doubt it." Top Shot said. "I've been trying to figure out who you are for the last couple months or so." Mindy was intrigued with this. "Since then, I've been able to link you to several different assassinations. And then to top it off, you killed Frank D'Amico and disappeared. After putting a profile together, I've deduced that you were about eleven and then asked my team's hacker to find every eleven year old who disappeared at a young age and then just suddenly popped up. Longer list than you would imagine. There were ten names on the list. Then I matched your jaw line and found three people who could be it. So I started to spy on each of you until I could narrow it down. It came down to you and this other girl but you had the superior athletic ability so I guessed it was you. Then I got attacked by someone ruining your good name so it forced me to confront you."

"Impressive." Mindy said. "Now what do you want with me? I'm done being a superhero." She said that mostly to convince herself, but the feeling just couldn't go away.

"You are?" Top Shot said, unconvinced. Mindy nodded. "Sorry to hear that, but I don't believe it's true. Even after I shot you, you were smiling when you used that lid to block my shots. When you took me down, I could tell your heart was pounding with excitement. You liked the fight, but you probably like the feeling of being able to keep someone, anyone, alive for a little longer." Mindy was a little nervous. She wanted to keep living a normal life, to watch movies with Marcus, to read comic books with Dave, to be able to make more friends, to play video games with Jenny, to keep competing with Ralph, but more so than anything else, she wanted to help make the world a better place. She researched many ways to be able to do all that without being Hit Girl but no matter what she looked over, she felt it impossible. "Anyway, I'd like to enlist your help with taking down the fake. But if you're really done, then I guess it doesn't matter that much." Top Shot started to walk farther into the junkyard before Mindy called after him.

"Wait." Mindy called. Top Shot stopped and turned to her, smiling. "Put on street clothes. I'm going to meet an acquaintance to talk about that." Top Shot took off his mask and jacket while putting it in his backpack. He went to a nearby safe and put all his guns in it. It looked like a regular safe but Mindy could tell it couldn't be broken by conventional means and probably could withstand most unconventional means.

"So I get to meet the legendary Kick Ass?" Top Shot asked. Mindy wasn't even surprised anymore that he knew so much.

"Yeah, it'll take a bit of explaining about how you know so much." Mindy said. "By the way, I'm not eleven, I'm twelve."


	3. Meetings and Decisions

**Okay, three chapters and no reviews. Longest dry spell I've had since making this account. End the dry spell. Make it a hot streak. Read and review.**

Dave had been waiting for Mindy at the restaurant she mentioned for about ten minutes. He was confused about why she decided to meet at a restaurant instead of a movie but he didn't question it. She finally walked into the restaurant with her friend and sat down next to Dave.

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to the stranger.

"He calls himself Top Shot." Mindy answered. "He found me and asked me to join him in taking down the fake Hit Girl." Dave was speechless. "Yeah, he actually worked hard in finding out who I was for the last two months. And I already told him the golden rule."

"If I reveal either of your identities, I'll be dead in minutes." Top Shot recited. "So I'm guessing you're-" he dropped his voice to a whisper. "-Kick Ass." Dave nodded.

"Call me Dave." he said. "And you're Top Shot?" Top Shot nodded.

"Now here's the thing." he said. "My teammate and I were ambushed last night after dealing with a shootout. This person that attacked us was dressed like Hit Girl."

"We know, we saw the article online, dumbass." Mindy said.

"I'm summarizing what you know." Top Shot said. "What you don't know is that I deduced that she was fake."

"Why didn't you write that in?" Dave asked.

"Mainly because you guys took down one of New York's biggest crime lords." Top Shot answered.

"That could inspire terror in criminals." Mindy said. "So you kept her being a fake a secret to hopefully reduce the amount of crime in the city."

"Or it will multiply it." Dave argued. "You could have destroyed the city with that. No one knows Hit Girl as much as Kick Ass or Top Shot."

"True, but that wasn't what I was going for." Top Shot said. "After you took D'Amico down, someone had to take over and the impostor may be working with that person. I need to find out who she's working for or if she even is working with anyone so I need to catch her. If she's called out on being fake, it could cause her to back off. I would have preferred not saying anything about it at all but I needed to alert other heroes. Less heroes on the street, more crime in the city."

"Hi, welcome to Power Pizza. Are you guys ready to order?" the waiter interrupted. Top Shot placed an order for supreme pizza. "Okay, it will be ready in about twenty minutes." The waiter walked away and Top Shot flipped the papers face up again.

"I hate onions." Dave complained after looking at what was on the supreme pizza.

"Just pick them off. It's not like it's mixed into the sauce." Top Shot said, before getting back to the subject. "So I would like to enlist your help to catch them. Of course, this is a request isn't an order. It's your personal choice." Dave and Mindy looked at each other nervously. "Clearly you both would like to talk about this so I'll give you two a couple minutes alone." He walked over to an arcade machine and started playing.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Dave asked Mindy.

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked nervously. "We're gonna turn him down." She said that, but she wasn't sure at all. It was an offer she had been waiting to hear from Dave: to break out the costumes and then break down evil once again. Dave looked her in the eye disbelief written across his face.

"I'll turn him down if you turn him down." Dave promised. "But we both know that's not what you want. You want to fight crime and become a hero again. Trust me, I know you do because I want it too." Still, Mindy was a little tense, but she couldn't deny it any longer.

"We're getting our costumes out." Mindy declared. Dave had a cheshire grin when she said that. They looked over to Top Shot who was still playing his game.

"So where did you meet this guy?" Dave asked.

"He called me out as Hit Girl and then ran off to make me chase him. He lured me to the dump where he told me he wanted me to talk about the fraud bitch and then apologized in advance for shooting me."

"He shot you?!"

"Yeah, straight in the gut." Mindy said, rubbing her stomach. Dave kept looking at it, checking for blood. "Beanbag rounds. Non-lethal but still painful."

"What happened next?" Dave asked.

"I grabbed a garbage lid to block the next five shots and slapped him upside the head with it." Mindy said.

"So what's your decision?" Top Shot asked when he returned to the table.

"You shot Hit Girl?!" Dave exclaimed in a whisper. "I'm not sure if you're dangerous, brave, stupid, or some freaky combination of the three."

"None. I'm just insane." Top Shot said. "Your decision?"

"We're in." Dave and Mindy said at in unison. Top Shot grinned happily.

"Glad to hear it." he proclaimed. He pulled out a card from his sleeve and a pen from his pocket. "You will meet me at this address tonight at ten, on the dot. We will begin hunting for the fake tomorrow." He handed it to Mindy.

"Why not tonight?" Dave asked.

"You have to meet the team first." Top Shot said. "We have to make sure they know you've been impersonated, Mindy, and that any of us could be impersonated."

"And here's your pizza." The waiter said, stopping at their table and putting down a pizza with a wide variety of toppings. "Let me know if you would like anything else." When the waiter was out of earshot again, Top Shot continued.

"Anyway, I know both of your names. I feel it's appropriate to tell you my name." Top Shot said. "My real name is William Flynger. Most people call me Will." Dave and Mindy both nodded and continued eating their pizza. Mindy pulled out her phone and saw she got a text from Marcus. After reading it, she raised her eyebrows and put it down.

"I'm in trouble." she said nonchalantly. "Marcus just sent me a text saying 'Get Home. Now.' and didn't tell me why." She finished her pizza and put down eight dollars for the pizza. "I've gotta get going." She walked out the doors, leaving Dave and Will alone. Dave had an idea pop into head after a couple minutes and decided to voice it.

"What if this fake Hit Girl is just another superhero who doesn't know what she's doing and just compensating by taking the mantle of Hit Girl?" Will smiled.

"It was one of the possibilities that ran through my mind." Will admitted. "But if it was, there's a relatively low chance that she didn't know what she was doing. She knocked out Ornitier and me in less than twenty seconds." Dave felt there was something missing from his explanation but decided to leave it alone.

"So…" he said awkwardly, trying to change the subject. "Why did you shoot Mindy?"

"Because it sounded like fun." Will said sarcastically. "I had to make sure she was Hit Girl."

"By shooting her."

"It was the fastest way. Most others are on the ground and have a hard time breathing. She grabbed a makeshift shield and charged straight at me."

"What would you have done if it wasn't her?"

"Drop four hundred thousand dollars in and run for it." Top Shot said. "Not a lot of people can hold a grudge after having that kind of cash dropped in front of them."

"True." Dave admitted. "Would you like to shoot me?"

"I'll take you up on that request but I won't drop cash at your feet unless you're innocent of a crime that I suspect you of _and_ you didn't ask for it."

(Mindy's House)

"Hey, Marcus." Mindy said, walking through the door and into the living room. The first thing she saw was that the TV was mirroring a laptop and the "HIt Girl Returns" article. "I can explain."

"Please do." Marcus said, sitting down at his laptop with his arms crossed.

"That's not true." MIndy said. "I haven't returned to being a superhero."

"Then what is this?" Marcus gestured to the TV. "Your evil twin?" If it were a different person, Mindy would've made a joke saying that it was an evil triplet and there's a third evil one. But Marcus was dead serious.

"I don't know who it is." Mindy said. "I'd personally give anything to find out." Marcus stood up and sighed, walking to the TV and back.

"As much as I hate to say it, I need you to find out." Marcus said, surprising Mindy.

"_Is he giving me permission to be Hit Girl again?" _she thought. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." Marcus said. "Don't make me have to say it out loud. The police aren't stupid. A vigilante attacking other vigilantes is a problem. It encourages potential criminals to believe they're gonna be safer when committing crimes. If the fake isn't confirmed as a fake, they'll start tracking down Hit Girl. And you know where that'll lead."

"In that case, I'll be gone later tonight." Mindy warned. "I don't know how long but I'll be back by dawn."

"Stop telling me. I won't question it if you're gone." Marcus said. "Now, go to your room." Mindy was about to leave, but one thing was bugging her.

"How do you know she's a fake already?" she asked.

"I know your costume and this guy, Ornitier, posted pictures." He scrolled down on his laptop and there were pictures of a girl who was definitely too tall to be Mindy. She was tackling the hero and drawing her knife.

"I would never draw the knife _after _tackling him." Mindy said, maliciously. Marcus had already covered his ears and started humming to drown her out. "This is gonna be fun." She looked at her watch. It was almost seven. She still had two hours before she had to get ready so she decided to talk to her friends by texting them.

(9:30, Mindy's room)

Mindy finished putting her wig on and looked herself in the mirror. She was ready to go back to being Hit Girl but she had to stop at the safehouse in order to get her weapons. She jumped out the window and slid down the drainpipe. Once she was down, she ran behind the garage and jumped on her bike. She rode it all the way to the nearest safehouse, where she agreed to meet Dave. Once inside, she left the door unlocked and started to gather equipment. She opened her backpack and started to load guns off the wall. Once she had a couple semiautomatic pistols, some SMG's and some other miscellaneous items she might need, she went to the other weapons on the wall. She put three grenades in her pack and went to look at her melee weapons. She put a pair of nunchucks in her belt and chose to use her katanas.

"Why are you taking so many weapons?" a voice said behind her. She grabbed a throwing star off the wall and turned to aim it at the source. Once she saw it was Dave dressed as Kick Ass, she stopped and grabbed a few more and put them into a pouch on her belt along with throwing knives.

"I like to stay prepared." Mindy said.

"For World War 3?" Dave joked. "I think you have enough guns in your backpack for two wars."

"Don't get excited. They each have one clip only. Don't got the room for ammo." Mindy said. "In war, I'll kill them and steal it."

"Why do you need all these?" Dave asked sincerely. "We're only going to meet them."

"What happens if this is an ambush?" she asked. "They could say they think the other me is a fake. Then they could grab us, bind us, cut off your balls, or worse, shave my head." Dave smiled and shook his head. "Don't get me wrong. I really wanna form a team. I'll even settle for just joining a team. But I won't allow that desire to cloud my judgment. Besides, I kind of want to fight someone tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." Dave said, adjusting his mask. "But I'm supposed to be meeting up with Katie later so I have to pack it in early." Mindy had decided not to think about what they'd meet up for at that time, considering the thought could make her puke. She strapped both her katanas to her belt and put her backpack on. Once Dave saw that Mindy was ready, he grabbed his backpack, which was used mostly for holding personal items like his wallet and some street clothes, and put it on. "So where are we going, anyway?" Mindy stopped, halfway through the door and looked at the card that Will gave her.

"He wrote it for the dump. It's about a fifteen minute drive from here." Mindy said.

"We don't have a car, though." Dave said. Mindy grinned and closed the front door.

"You don't." she said, before walking to a door on the far side of the safehouse. When she opened it, there was a black ferrari with a license plate that says "BGDADDY". Dave's jaw dropped and couldn't handle the shock from the car in his presence. "My dad got that from a crime lord in L.A. They just dropped the keys in his hand, begging for his life." She grabbed the keys and locked the inside door. She was excited to drive the ferrari. Her dad would never have let her driven it when he could have driven it instead. She opened the garage and sat down in the car on the driver's side. Dave got in on the passenger's side and Mindy pulled out of the garage before closing it.

"This is bad ass in so many ways." Dave commented. "Let's roll, Hit Girl."

"Say that again and I'll cut your fucking fingers off in your sleep." Mindy said, very seriously.

"The first sentence or the second?" Dave asked.

"What do you think?" Mindy asked sarcastically before slamming her foot on the gas pedals. They were at the dump in about five minutes.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Mindy yelled happily. Dave just sat there, not moving a muscle. Mindy couldn't tell if he was in shock from excitement or fear. Either way, she found it funny.

"Next time, I'm driving." Dave said, not really believing it himself.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Mindy smiled as she locked the door. Just then, someone jumped down from a pile of trash. He was wearing a black trench coat and had a red mask on that covered half his face with white crosshairs painted on it. He wore a white T-shirt and black cargo shorts. When he was on the ground, he nonchalantly waved at Hit Girl, who drew her sword and pointed it at him out of instinct. He drew a pistol and aimed at her.

"What's your problem?" he said. Then he looked down at what he was wearing and laughed. "Oh right. You haven't seen my new costume. It's me, Top Shot." He put his gun back in his jacket.

"You can't just jump in on Hit Girl, dumbass." Mindy said, putting her sword back in its sheath.

"Hit Girl jumped in on me, last night." Will countered. "I felt it fair to return the favor."

"It wasn't Hit Girl." Mindy said.

"Whatever." Will said. "Nice car, by the way." He pointed to the ferrari. "If possible, could you park it over there? We prefer that it can't be seen from the street. Especially if it looks that good."

"Sure, why the hell not?" Mindy said. She started to move the car while Dave and Will stood there awkwardly.

"So, are you like the leader or something?" Dave asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yes and no. I am the leader but there is no leader." Will answered. "I'll explain when we get inside." Mindy came back and Will led her and Dave to a little shack.

"This is your headquarters?" Mindy asked, a little disappointed and weirded out at the same time. Her safehouses were cheap apartments and broken down houses but they still looked better than the shack in front of her. Will stopped in front of the door and looked at Dave and Mindy.

"Before we walk through that door, there's two important things I should say." he said, crossing his arms. He put one finger up. "First off, most important, there's probably somewhere between thirty and fifty people in there today. I only told five people. The others, will probably point some type of weapons at you. And some of the people that know will probably still point weapons anyway out of reflex. It is _important_, I can not stress that enough, to put your hands up, without any weapons in them, and keep them up until I get them all to stop. In fact…" he pulled out a pair of zip cuffs. "It might be best you wear these but it's your choice." Mindy took them and threw them in another pile of trash.

"I'm not going in there looking like I got bested by you." Mindy said. "What's the second thing?" Will grinned, clearly finding this one funny. He opened the door and let Dave and Mindy walk in. It was dark in there and they could barely see anything farther than three feet in front of them.

"Second thing. Keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times." Will said. He pushed Dave and Mindy into what felt like a couch. Mindy was about to get up and destroy Will but something clamped down on top of her and she couldn't move. Then she felt herself drop down with the couch. She tried to grab something before falling too far but it was too dark to grab anything and she was out of reach anyway.

"When I see him, I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Mindy said. "He could've told us to sit down, but no, he had to push us."

"Don't forget. He's the one saving our lives when we get down there." Dave said. Mindy considered this for a minute.

"Okay, I'll cut his legs off after that, then." Mindy said. Finally, they reached the bottom of the couch railway. The safety harnesses that held down the two came off and they both stepped out. No sooner than when they rose to their feet, there was already fifteen different people pointing guns, crossbows, knives, swords, spears, and other weapons at them. They did as suggested and put their hands up as if to surrender. They looked back and the couch that took them down was gone and another one came down. This one with Will on it. Mindy resisted the urge to kick him and let him talk.

"Guys, they're with me." he said. "I invited them here."

"Are you insane, Top Shot?!" one of the females asked in disbelief. She was wearing a Scorpion mask and had a regular white ninja suit on. She was holding a short sword and had a shield in her other hand. Her expression changed for a split second, realizing what she just asked, before going back to her original rage. "Scratch that question. But she got ten of our heroes arrested in the last week alone."

"It wasn't her, Scorpia, it was a fake." Will told her. "I kept that information from everyone last night for a reason, but I guarantee you that this isn't the same girl who attacked me. The fake is at least a foot taller." A couple people put their weapons down, but there were still a lot of guns pointed at her. "Trust me. The only reason she didn't take you down was because I told her not to." Everyone except for Scorpia hesitantly out their weapons down. Will sighed and looked at Mindy. "She's not that reasonable and doesn't believe a word I say. You can beat her up if you want. Just don't kill her." Mindy grinned. She took off her backpack and took her nunchucks off her belt before walking closer to Scorpia, who took a step back and raised her shield.

"You're one messed up cunt." Mindy said. She looked at her nunchucks and put them back on her belt. "I don't think I'll need those." She sprinted full straight at Scorpia who prepared to take a swing at Mindy. When the stroke fell, Mindy dropped to the ground and used her legs to trip Scorpia, who dropped her sword. Mindy picked it up and threw it far from reach and pinned Scorpia. "Seriously, what are you supposed to be? A kunoichi of the round table?" She let go of Scorpia and offered a hand to her. Instead of taking it, Scorpia just stood up on her own, ignoring the help offered to her. Wordlessly, she picked up her sword and walked away, leaving Mindy standing there with Dave and Will.

"I don't say this word a lot." Will said. "She's a bitch. But at least her intentions are noble."

"Okay, so where are we right now?" Dave interjected.

"Cartographically, we're not far from the dump." Will answered. "About two hundred yards away. Truly," He put up a hand and gestured to the area in front of them. "Welcome to Overwatch headquarters."

**Okay, this chapter was not my best work, honestly. It felt rushed and unrealistic to me. It was mostly to get a couple problems I had out of the way. But my opinion doesn't matter. So please let me know what **_**you**_ **think. REVIEW.**


	4. Recruitment

**No one has sent me any hero suggestions which means all of the ones mentioned so far are mine. If you would like to see a hero of your own, or have an idea on one, please do send me a Private Message or review and let me know. If you don't, review anyway.**

"Overwatch?" Mindy repeated. They were still in front of the couch ride and looked around the room they were in. There weren't many people in the room, about ten or eleven were still there.

"One minute." Will said, walking over to a microphone. He pushed a button near it and adjusted the microphone. "Attention Overwatch. This is Top Shot speaking. Hit Girl is in the headquarters as a neutral party. Do not attack. If you've chosen to ignore this message, that's your problem." He pushed the button again and turned to Dave and Mindy. "It's probably best to give them a fair warning."

"Overwatch." Mindy said again. "It's not a great name but at least it's not too stupid."

"We call ourselves Overwatch because of one of the sections in this team." Will explained. "Overwatch is made up of five units. Ground, Assault, Tech, Undercover, and Overwatch."

"Why so many?" Dave asked.

"Because it's more organized." Will said. "The units have specialized soldiers that work well in their respective jobs. The Ground Unit has the highest density and it's where all the fighters start out. It's most recognizable as a patrol team. I'm the guy in charge of that one." Someone jumped out from behind a corner and pointed a knife at Mindy, who quickly disarmed him and pinned him on the ground. Will turned to address him. "Weren't you listening, Light Slash?" Even with his arm twisted in the most uncomfortable way possible, he was smiling.

"Of course I was." he answered. "I just had to see Hit Girl or Kick Ass in action." Hit Girl smiled and twisted his arm a little bit more. He yelped in pain but was still smiling. "Damn, you're tough."

"Are you a masochist?" she asked.

"It depends who causes the pain." Light Slash said, mischievously. "Keep going."

"Can I?" Hit girl asked Will and Dave. Will shrugged, meaning he doesn't care either way while Dave shook his head no. Deciding to listen to Dave, she let go of his arm and handed his knife back to him. Will stood next to him and patted his shoulder where Mindy twisted it.

"This is Light Slash. He's on the Ground Unit." he said. "Light Slash, this is… Well you know who they are." Light Slash started spazzing out, asking both of them for autographs. Dave signed as Kick ass on one page while Mindy pulled out a knife and cut an X in the middle of the page. This made Light Slash spaz out even more and run off. "He's a weirdo but his skill with a knife when he's serious isn't too bad." He continued walking down the hall while Mindy and Dave followed. "Anyway, the Assault Unit is the next level. The Ground Unit find out anything they can about locations that have to do with drug dealers, prostitution, serial killers, etc. and then they pass it on to the Assault Unit. They proceed to raid the place, grab any money, and call the cops."

"That's the place for me." Mindy said. Will laughed at that for some reason. "What's so fucking funny?"

"You can't join the Assault Unit on your first day." Will said. "Hell, you can't even _join_ the Assault Unit. They recruit you, no one joins."

"They haven't seen me yet." Mindy remarked.

"Yeah they have." Will said. "They know your skill but based on recent events, they'd see you as a liability. Not because of your skills, but because you could turn on them. Plus, one thing that is required is working well with a team. No one's seen you work with a team yet. Besides, at least two weeks Ground Unit is another requirement."

"So why aren't you in the Assault Unit?" Dave asked.

"I was. I left it." Will said.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"I have my reasons." Will replied, not wanting to talk about it. "But I have a standing invitation back in whenever I want it." Mindy and Dave got the message and didn't question it further. "Anyway, the Undercover Unit and Tech Units are both pretty self explanatory. The Undercover Unit poses as criminals to find evidence and send us messages on who to bust. It's probably the most dangerous unit to be on. You get caught, there's no if's and's or but's. You're dead. The people there don't join up until they go through weeks of training."

"Have a lot of them gotten killed?" Dave asked.

"Every week, there's some rookie who doesn't think he should get himself out of where he just set up a raid. He doesn't know that the Assault Unit doesn't distinguish undercover friend from true foe. If they're still in there, they get killed, just the same as everyone else. So they have the highest death rate." He stopped and opened a door in the hall, letting Dave and Mindy in. "This is the laboratory for the Tech Unit. They build all our specialized weapons and equipment." He took a bullet out of his pocket and showed it to Dave and Mindy. "Including all my bouncing rubber bullets and beanbag rounds. You could buy them just as easily but these are untraceable." He replaced the bullet back in his pocket. "Then there's the people who monitor the computers. They have a link to the NYPD databases. If we find ourselves investigating certain murders, they come in handy." They walked back out of the lab and continued down the hall. "We never have enough people in there so if you know any good engineers that you can trust, don't hesitate to let me know." Dave thought about suggesting Marty, but he wasn't sure if he should involve him in the superhero business.

"So you've briefed us on four teams." Dave said. What's the Overwatch Unit do?"

"They set up remote snipers on the roof of tall buildings." Will answered. "They monitor all the different sections of crime. It's hard to explain but we also have special cameras set up in parts of the city. Each member of the Overwatch Unit monitors a specific area. In that area, there's a couple dozen members of the Ground Unit. They are all linked to the Overwatch Unit member, that's monitoring that area, who warns them of a crime that they see on the cameras. It's safe and important. The only down side if you're good at it is that you don't get a superhero name. Everyone that contacts you calls you Overwatch."

"Efficient." Dave commented. "So what's the point of the remote sniper rifle? It doesn't sound like they're used too often."

"They aren't." Will confirmed. "They're a just-in-case addition. They're only allowed to be used if it looks like the hero who's in the battle can't handle it and requests sniper protection. People in Overwatch are generally good at video games and have fast reflexes just so they can make the shot."

"You've got your shit straight." Mindy commented, looking through all the doors she passed in the hall while walking. Will stopped at one of them, unlocking it, and waving them in.

"This is my office." he said. The two entered through the doorway and whistled. "It's also my mancave." It was a big room. The first thing you would notice is the desk with a mountain of paperwork on it. The second thing would be the pool table on the left that had a folded up ping pong tabletop leaned on it. To the right, there was a seventy-inch flat screen television in front of what looked like the softest couch there could be. the walls were covered in pictures of him in and out of costume. Some of them looked like they commemorated all the people he's saved. And some of them were with normal people out of costume. The biggest one was where he was in the middle of fourteen other heroes standing in line. Mindy walked closer to that one, examining all the individual heroes' faces.

"Those are the founding members of Overwatch." Will said. "Three of them died, five of them retired, and four others split from the group. I'm one of the final ones." He took a deep breath and sighed. "But forget about that right now." He walked over to his desk and sat down. "I would like you two to join Overwatch." Mindy and Dave sat down in chairs in front of the desk.

"Are you kidding?" Dave asked, excitedly. "I've been wanting to join a team since I first put on this costume." Will grinned, writing on one of the papers on his desk. "I'm in."

"I've got nothing better to do." Mindy said, containing her own excitement.

"What are your skills?" Will asked Dave, writing more on the paper in front of him.

"I have screwed up nerve endings so I have an above average ability to take a beating." Dave answered. "And I have won… two fights and shot someone with a bazooka." He said, feeling inadequate. He expected Will to laugh but instead, he just sat there and scribbled on the paper.

"Bazooka?" Will repeated. "You mean like an RPG?"

"No, not this didn't happen in a game, I shot a guy with a bazooka." Dave said.

"No, not a role-playing game, a rocket propelled grenade." Will clarified.

"It wasn't an RPG, it was a SMAW." Mindy interrupted. Will's eyes lit up.

"Hey, I have one of those." he declared. He pushed a button on the side of his desk and a secret panel opened up near the pool table. On the other side, there were five different military grade weapons. One of which was similar to the rocket launcher that Dave used to kill Frank D'Amico. Will walked over and picked it up. "Mark 153 SMAW. Modified by me and a couple engineers so there's not another one like it." He put it back and picked up a shotgun that had a blade attached to the barrel. "My friend gave this to me for my birthday last month. I call it the Dragon's Tooth. It shoots fire." He looked at it for a few seconds before remembering what he was doing and put it back. "Nothing else in there worth mentioning. Sorry for getting distracted." He closed the wall panel and sat back down at his desk. He wrote a few other things on the paper before handing it to Dave with a pen. "Fill out anything that you want to put on there and sign it." Dave did so and gave it back. Here's your application, Mindy. I've filled out what I know so put anything on there that you want to put on it, along with anything you think we need to know, and sign it."

"How much of my privacy have you been invading?" Mindy asked sarcastically before looking at the paper in front of her. "Not that much. You didn't write in a lot of the shit I've done." She took a pen and wrote in I've been training since I was five to be a superhero" and "I've killed hundreds of cunts, bastards, cocksuckers, motherfuckers, etc. over the years" Below that, she wrote "I'm also awesome." Then she signed the paper at the bottom and handed it back to Will. His eyebrows raised while reading it. It was clear that he had a couple things to say about the application.

"You've only been training since you were five?" he asked. "I thought it would be longer." He took out a stamp from a drawer in his desk along with an inkpad. He stamped both applications just handed to him and gave the back. They both had the word "Accepted."

"You don't care that I killed so many people?" Mindy asked.

"First off, it doesn't matter what I care about. This application's going on the computer and the applications are for everyone to review. Second, most people in this organization will care more about the fact that you're not even thirteen and you used such colorful language on it."

"Why is it for everyone to see?" Dave asked.

"The heroes here sometimes have to team up." Will answered. "They like to know who they're working with. So I have all the information that I have up for Overwatch to see." He put them back down on his desk along with all the other paperwork that he had to do. "Now, you both have to go through an obstacle course before training." Mindy was about to protest. "Yes, Mindy, even you. We have to know where you are in your skill before we let you out on the streets. Please don't comment, Mindy. Don't think I'm not respecting your skills. I have to treat you equally to all new recruits. Any questions?" Silence in the room. "Good. Your trainer will be in shortly." As if on cue, the door opened and in came Ornitier. "Perfect timing, brother."

"Brother?" Dave questioned. He looked from Ornitier to Will, back to Ornitier. "You two are brothers?"

"Two out of three triplets." Ornitier confirmed. "But blood is all we share."

"We're different in most ways." Will said.

"I'm brawn, he's brains." Ornitier said.

"He's slow, I'm fast." Will said.

"I look like our mother, while he looks like our father."

"He uses the words mother and father while I use mom and dad."

"I prefer guns while he prefers melee weapons."

"I go for the kill while he aims to leave his opponents in pain."

"I'm great at video games while he doesn't know the difference between a joystick and an analog stick."

"We get it, you guys are different." Mindy said, trying to get them to stop.

"They're the same thing." Ornitier argued, ignoring Mindy.

"No. An analog stick is a joystick but a joystick isn't an analog stick." Will argued back. They argued about it for about forty seconds while Dave and Mindy tried to get them to stop until Mindy grew agitated and flipped Will over the desk by his arm and onto the ground. Ornitier got his mace and swung at Mindy, but she ducked under it and tackled Ornitier against the wall. Will got up and rubbed his back. "Remember what I said about her only needing ten seconds to kill us both yesterday?" Ornitier nodded, still dazed. "I was wrong. She only needed five." Mindy sighed and looked at Dave.

"Kick Ass, you're a geek. Tell them who's right." she ordered.

"I don't even see the point in this argument." he admitted.

"There isn't." Will admitted. "We planned this."

"We figured we'd annoy you until Hit Girl decided to stop us with an attack." Ornitier said. "We kind of thought it would last longer."

"We needed to confirm just how skilled you were to fit in with reasoning for the Hit Girl yesterday to be fake." Ornitier continued.

"We were both ready for it this time." Will said, rubbing his arm where Mindy grabbed him. "And you beat us in a quarter of the time." He stood up and pulled an ice pack from under his desk and applied it to his back. Mindy walked around to see where he had gotten it from and saw a mini fridge. Once the ice was on his back, he looked Mindy in the eyes "Hit Girl, you undisputably won this time. But next time we spar, it'll be in an area I'm familiar with and I'll have my real weapons with me. All on my terms."

"Yeah, 'cause that worked so well for you last time." Mindy sneered.

"The weapons I used for that were slingshots compared to the real ones." Will responded. He pushed the button on the side of his desk again and went to the hidden weapons. He pulled out a pistol and Mindy's eyes widened. "This, for example-"

"That's a desert eagle!" Mindy cut him off. "I wouldn't even use that. My dad told me that if you're not holding it right, the gun will fly out of your hand and hit you in the face."

"And it's been modified. Not even the rubber bullets the scientists make can stand the power. Also, if you don't have something to absorb the recoil, it could take off your own arm. It's a one shot _absolute_ last resort, because it's so powerful, after recoil if your arm isn't gone, the gun will break itself apart. It's able to cut through tank armor if you point it at the right place." Mindy just rolled the words "tank armor" around in her mind for a few seconds.

"I don't believe you." she finally said.

"I _can't _believe you." Dave said.

"_I _don't care if you believe me." Will said. "Mainly because I can't prove it to you without either losing my arm or the gun." He put it back in the wall and shut the panel again. "Now, let's go get the examinations over with." He walked to the door and opened it for Ornitier, Dave, and Mindy. Once they all left, he closed the door and locked it. He put the key back in his pocket and caught up with the others.

"So what's this obstacle course involve?" Dave asked nervously.

"People will shoot at you. Real people with guns. Other than that, there's a lot of places to hide and a couple of hostages you have to save." Ornitier answered, nonchalantly. "Your rank in Overwatch will be decided by how many enemies you take down and how many people you save before getting shot or how long it takes you to take down all the enemies and how many of the hostages you saved before taking them down." Another person jumped out and tried to attack Mindy before ending up on the ground shortly. Will and Ornitier laughed. "I think you'll be fine." The guy who attacked her was frozen. When Mindy let him go, he ran as fast as he could in another direction.

"It's scary to see how many of the people you work with don't listen to important announcements." Will commented.

"They either have shit in their ears or they need to go to a mental hospital." Mindy said in agreement.

**I will admit that Mindy probably swears a lot more than I'm putting in, but it's partially due to her trying to be normal for four months. She held back on it for so long, that she's cut down on it. READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Hit Girl vs Top Shot

**Originally the longest chapter so far, I didn't like where it ended so I cut a later part of it off and put it at the beginning of the next chapter. READ AND REVIEW!**

"Okay, so here's how it works." Will said as they reached the training room. "You'll draw a number out of a bowl." He grabbed a bowl and shook it up a little. "That number represents the number of enemies you'll have. "You draw another one which will represent the number of hostages."

"It's not the same every time?" Dave inquired.

"Of course not." Ornitier answered. "Out in the real world, you never know what you'll have to face. So this is randomized as well." Dave pulled out a number and grimaced. He tried to put it back but Will grabbed it out of his hand. When he looked at it, even he winced at it.

"Twenty-four enemies." he announced. "Well good luck with that." He put the paper back in the bowl and shook it up again. Mindy drew and looked a little disappointed.

"Twelve." she announced, looking defeated. "I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"Wanna trade?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"Can we?" Mindy asked hopefully. Will looked at Ornitier, who looked back at him.

"I don't even know." Ornitier admitted. "This is the first time someone actually asked." He grabbed a book nearby and looked through it. After four minutes, he looked back. "There's no rule against it but changing the number for any reason gets your rank lowered." Mindy pouted, but put her number back in the bowl. He put it down and grabbed a small hat that sat to its right. "Now here's the number of hostages." Mindy pulled out a three while Dave had two. When they replaced their numbers, Will led them to a separate room with a bunch of wooden weapons.

"You aren't allowed to use lethal weapons. You can use our rubber bullet guns and wooden swords." Mindy looked over the weapons in front of her and found one similar to her own sword staff. She picked it up and it was heavier than it looked. "I figured you'd like that one." He opened a door to a room with guns lining the wall. "Now, how many guns do you want?"

"What's the limit?" Mindy asked.

"As many as you can carry." Will answered. She took three pistols and strapped two of them two her belt with one on her foot. "Going light?"

"What's the point of carrying so many guns if I'm only fighting a few?" Mindy asked rhetorically?"

"More ammo?" Will suggested.

"You only need more ammo if you miss." Mindy said confidently, causing Will tog grin.

"Your application didn't lie at all. You are awesome." Will complimented. He walked out of the room while Mindy followed him. She took her real swords and throwing knives and stars off and put them next to her backpack. "I'm ready. Now where do I go?" She looked around and realized that Dave was gone and assumed that he was already taking his test. Ornitier waved her through the door before Will stopped her.

"Before you go, you said you wanted a challenge, right?" he asked. Mindy nodded. "Wait here for a couple minutes." He walked through the door to where Mindy was supposed to go and after about thirty seconds, three others came out.

"He told me to tell you that he's taking our place." one of them said. Ornitier's eyes widened in shock.

"You have your work cut out for you, Hit Girl." another one said. Mindy ignored this, thinking they were underestimating her. Mindy walked through the door and down the hall. She got to a room that reminded her of the inside of the warehouse where she saved Kick Ass. She pushed the memory away to avoid painful memories.

"Okay, the match will start when lights flash off briefly." she heard Ornitier's voice over an intercom. "After that, they will turn off and on every minute. All your opponents are dressed in black and the hostages are in white. After you dispatch your enemies or free your hostages, they will run out of the room in order to stay out of the way. Three… two… one!"

The lights flashed off and back on again. Mindy ran to her left behind a mountain of boxes and quickly climbed up to the top, careful to stay hidden. In the distance, she saw four figures in black around one in white. She carefully climbed around the boxes to try and get around them. She was concentrating on her targets so much that she almost gave herself away to another enemy who was on the same box pile as her. She readied her wooden sword and covered his mouth as she hit him with it. The man was surprised and almost yelled when she grabbed him, but kept quiet and walked away, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled at him before turning to look for any other enemies. She saw two on top of boxes and made a mental note of where they were but focused on the captors. She finished making her way through the boxes and found herself right above the targets. Without hesitation, she jumped down and hit one of them with her sword and followed up with a whack across the head of another. Before the others knew what was going on, Mindy drew one of her guns and shot both of them.

"_Five down. Five to go._" she thought to herself as all the "dead" enemies walked away, impressed. The lights turned off and Mindy took her night vision glasses off her utility belt. She saw the two from the boxes jump down and aim their guns at her. Mindy dove for cover and got ready to shoot them, but realized that she dropped her gun. "_Maybe I'm a little rusty."_ she admitted to herself. She pulled out her second pistol and shot both of them on the spot. Once they were down, Mindy holstered her pistol and grabbed the one she dropped. She cut the hostage loose and continued looking for other bad guys. She looked around the corner and saw a group of six, looking around with all their pistols at the ready. "_Six? That doesn't add up."_ Regardless, she climbed on top of the boxes and threw a flash bang down before covering her eyes. All of them were blinded and dazed while Mindy jumped down and used her sword to take them all down silently. Once they were all down, she looked for a place to hide briefly and took off her night vision goggles. Once the lights turned on, she carefully looked around to see if there were any more enemies. Once she was certain it was clear, she ran through the warehouse and looked for the other hostages.

"There she is!" someone shouted. Mindy looked to her right and saw three more about to shoot her. "Get her!" She jumped out of the way as quickly as possible and drew her gun while working her way around the pile of boxes, getting ready to shoot at her opponents. Eventually, one of them peaked out from behind the corner and carefully checked behind the box Mindy was previously behind. He let out a relieved sigh, and waved at his associates that it was clear. Mindy took the opportunity to shoot him when he was walking away. The lights went off again, but not before hitting her target on the back. She put her night vision goggles back on and started climbing up the boxes as quickly as she could. Once she saw the other two back-to-back, so as not to be taken by surprise, she smirked to herself.

"_This is too easy."_ she thought. She grabbed her sword and jumped down to their side and pushed them away. They both dropped their guns and were leaning on the nearby boxes. She took the opportunity to slash them both with her wooden sword. "Sixteen down, no idea how many to go." The person who she just beat looked at her in confusion before continuing to walk away. Mindy took note of this and continued to look for the hostages. Eventually, she found them both with one guard near them. Mindy decided it looked too easy and looked around them a little more and found another guard standing above them. She grabbed a metal ball from her utility belt and threw it as hard as she could over a box mountain to create a distraction. It created a loud enough noise to distract both of them. The guard on the boxes walked over to check it out and the guard on the ground just looked in that direction. Mindy quickly took her chance and ran straight forward, brandishing two of her pistols to the ready. When close enough, she shot the man on the ground straight in the head. Then she used her other gun and shot the guard on top of the boxes. Without slowing down, she sprinted to the hostages and let them free. She dusted her hands off with a confident grin. "Mission accomplished." Then she heard the sound of a shotgun cocking and looked to her right.

"Think again." Will said, shotgun aimed directly at her. "The rules have changed now." He looked up toward a camera. "Ornitier, from here on, I'm taking over this exam. Broadcast this in the base."

"You got it, Bro." Ornitier's voice said from the speaker.

"Are you sure you want all your coworkers to watch you get slapped around like a bitch?" Mindy taunted. "Especially by a twelve year old girl?"

"We're live, Hit Girl." Ornitier said.

"Here's the rules this time around." Will said. "You and I use our weapons to hit each other. Being shot doesn't mean you're dead, just got hit. The winner's the last one standing." Mindy nodded, determined. Will looked into the camera. "Pokerface! Three hundred dollars says that Hit Girl doesn't win."

"Who's Pokerface?" Mindy asked.

"Gambling buddy." Will answered. A few seconds later and Ornitier was on speaker.

"He says 'You're on. Can't wait to see you get slapped around like a bitch.'" Ornitier relayed. "Three...Two...One… BEGIN!" Mindy ran behind a box and grabbed her pistol from her holster. She made her way up the pile of boxes and grabbed a shield that she saw on top of a crate. She was surprised to find it but after looking around, she realized that there were a lot of weapons and armor lying around. She still climbed the boxes to jump down onto Will. However, when she looked for him, he was gone. Just then, she heard a bang and a sharp pain on hit her back. The force knocked her off the ledge she was standing on. Luckily, she held onto her shield, her sword, and her gun. When she hit the ground, she turned and shot Will, who was still standing there but couldn't move out of the way in time. All the bullets hit him directly in the face and he fell backwards and tumbled down the stack. He felt every box as he landed on them and they hurt, but he had to act fast and he pumped his shotgun as he went down. When he reached the bottom, Mindy had just turned the corner to where he would land and was ready. Will aimed his shotgun and shot her again, this time in the chest. She was knocked back, but still at her feet. When he fired another shot, she was ready, and blocked it like she did with the trash can lid. This time, however, the shield was knocked out of her hand. She was stunned by this, which gave Will the opportunity to hit her with another beanbag. This time, she was off her feet.

"As I told you, those guns I shot you with last time were toys." he said. "These are the real deal." He stood up and was about to shoot Mindy again to make sure she stayed down but then she grabbed a metal pipe nearby and threw it at Will. Out of instinct, he shot it and knocked it back. Mindy took the brief window of opportunity to tackle him and he dropped his shotgun. When they were on the ground, Mindy proceeded to punch Will in the face. Eventually, he was able to push her off and grab a pistol out of his jacket. Mindy, however grabbed his shotgun and shot him with it. Will, in pain, shot her with the pistol and rose to his feet. Mindy shot at him again, but this time he was ready for it. He moved away from the path of the beanbag and moved in to punch Mindy in the face. Instead, she dropped the shotgun and grabbed his hand to throw him over her shoulder. But when she tried to let go and let him fly, he grabbed her wrist with a vice grip and pulled her with him. Unready for it, she fell with Will to the ground. When on the ground, Will pulled his pistol and started shooting Mindy directly in the face. After the first two shots, she grabbed the pistol and pulled it out of his hand. They both stood to their feet and Mindy sucker punched Will and he fell while she ran for her wooden sword. While she was running, Will grabbed his shotgun and loaded one round into it before turning back to Mindy, who reached her sword but wasn't close enough. She was in a lot of pain from the first few shots she took and knew that if she was hit with one more, she would lose. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. She ripped off her cape and threw it in front of her so that he couldn't see her while she jumped out of the path of the bullet. The beanbag hit the cape and passed right below her. Once she landed, she ran straight toward Will, who was frozen. "I missed." he said, disbelief heavy in his voice. Mindy took the opportunity to attack. This seemed to snap Will out of his trance, but it was too late. Mindy struck Will with her sword from every direction. It was so fast, Will couldn't withstand it for long. He mustered up all the willpower he had and loaded his shotgun with one more round and shot Mindy's leg. She yelped in pain and lost balance while Will made a tactical retreat. "Damn, that hurt." Will said, reloading his shotgun to full capacity. He made sure that all his pistols were fully loaded as well. He grinned, looking at the camera. "This is fun." Mindy had run in a different direction than Will and looked at her sword. The gun on her foot had fallen off and she hadn't been able to find it. She did find her shield, however and rigged it so that it was practically glued to her arm. She looked into the camera.

"Ornitier, your brother's lucky this isn't a real sword. Otherwise I'd be turning him into your sister." she said, loudly enough for the camera to hear. She could hear very faint laughter coming from another room. She broke her sword in half so that she had one for each hand and grabbed a couple pistols that the previous enemies had left behind. "I'm not gonna lose though." She ran back with her swords wedged into her belt while she had her pistols in both hands. Will popped out and immediately shot her with another beanbag. Mindy, thinking fast, blocked it with her shield and shot Will with both of her pistols. Will pushed himself to bear the pain and pumped his shotgun again and Mindy blocked it again. She shot him again until he pumped his gun and moved her shield in the way. this time, however, Will used his shotgun as a club and hit her arm with it, causing her to drop her gun. Mindy hit him with the shield she was using and ditched her other gun while drawing both of her wooden swords. She whacked him in the head with one and proceeded to hit him in the leg with the other. Will could barely think, his head was spinning and his vision was blurry, but when he had a clear shot, he took it and hit Hit Girl straight in the stomach. She fell backwards on the floor. Grunting in pain, she looked back at Will, who was about to shoot her again. Before he lined up the shot, Mindy threw one of her swords and hit him in the head. While he was distracted, she flipped to her feet and hit him again using her other sword. When she was about to follow up with another attack, he swept her leg out from under her and she was on the ground again, but this time, she used her own legs to sweep him off his feet. When he landed, Will shot her again, this time directly in her side. He pumped his shotgun again while he slowly rose to his feet. The pain was incredibly intense and he couldn't stand up straight. Mindy did the same, in even more pain than Will. But she found herself enjoying the pain. It was the first time in a long time she genuinely felt like Hit Girl. They were both at their feet, weapons ready. Will shot her again, but she dropped to a knee and blocked it with her shield. She felt she was definitely gonna win, but this time the close range and sheer force of the shotgun broke her shield in half, rendering it useless in its purpose. He pumped it again, and had it aimed again. He and Mindy were both moving at really low speeds in comparison to their usual movement and they both knew it. They had to fight just to stay conscious. The shotgun was aimed and ready. Mindy swung her sword and hit Will's head at the same time as when he shot. They were both on the ground, not moving.

**I'm starting to wonder if no one reads these notes. They have some importance, not this one specifically, but some of them do.**


	6. Aftermath and Preparation

**I'm curious about how many people are reading these Author's Notes. I'm not too mad if people aren't actually reading them. Hell, I don't even always read them. But again, if you want to see a character of your own in this story, please leave it in a review or message me. If you don't have a character, review anyway. I hate not getting feedback for two weeks straight.**

(Infirmary, some time later)

Will and Mindy woke up at almost the same time in beds right next to each other. Mindy's bed had Dave standing over it while Ornitier and a couple other heroes were surrounding Will's. No one noticed they were awake yet and Will looked over at Mindy and she was smiling. Next thing he noticed was that her jacket was gone and she was covered in bandages. His first thought was that he really did a number on her. But then he looked back at himself and realized she did even more damage to him. Except for his boxers, his clothes were all gone and so was his mask. He was covered from head to toe in bandages and ice packs.

"You're good at what you do, Hit Girl." Will complimented her, still dizzy. When he said that, everyone around him started gushing with happiness and talking about how lucky he should feel to be alive. "Shut up, people." He had a splitting headache and wanted it to be quiet for a short time. Everyone in the room obliged and kept quiet. Then the door slammed open and a man came in. He was wearing a shirt with a playing card texture and a white mask with a red K and each of the four suits on it. His belt had two decks on it and one of them looked like razor sharp metal cards.

"Pay up, Top Shot." the man yelled. "You lost!" Will winced from the yelling, but focused enough to look at Ornitier.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Hit Girl knocked you out but you shot her just enough to make her pass out at the same time." he answered. Will smiled and looked at the man.

"It was a tie, Pokerface. She didn't win." Will said. "You pay up."

"Hey, you bet that you would win. You didn't." Pokerface argued, getting mad.

"No, I bet that Hit Girl wouldn't win." Will said. They argued back and forth for about five minutes, but the arguments made the spectators think they were listening to a broken record. Eventually, Mindy, who was pretending to still be asleep, got annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up, you cunts!" she snapped. Before Dave got excited that she was awake, she stopped him. "You too, Ass." Will sat up in his bed.

"Sorry, Hit Girl." he said, rubbing his head. He put on his clothes, which turned out to be next to the bed, and grabbed a crutch from near the bed and stood up, leaning on it. Even then, he could barely stand.

"He's able to stand up." Dave observed. "You must be slipping, Hit Girl."

"Don't remind me." she said, remembering all the times she screwed up during her exam. Will looked at Pokerface, who was still standing there with his hand out and had an idea.

"Hit Girl, you're a somewhat neutral party." he said. "Who won the bet? Me or Pokerface?" He turned to Pokerface. "Would her decision be okay with you?" He looked uncertain for a few seconds before nodding. They both turned to Mindy, who was unhappy about being used to as a mediator. She looked at both of them and saw that Will was mouthing something to her. She couldn't read lips well but had decided to play along.

"Top Shot won the bet. I may have knocked him out but I couldn't get up either." Mindy admitted. "I didn't win, therefore he was right." Pokerface groaned and pulled out his wallet.

"Here's three hundred dollars." he said, handing three hundred dollars in cash to Will. "I'll win it back tomorrow." He walked out of the room while Will counted his money. He took one hundred fifty of it out and handed it to Mindy.

"Thanks." he said.

"_So that's what he said."_ she thought, pocketing the money.

"Now, I've got a mountain of homework to finish in five hours." he said, limping out the door.

"Actually, you have three hours." Ornitier said. He pointed to the clock and Will realized that he had been unconscious for two hours. He looked at Ornitier with a look that said please. "Okay, I'll help you finish it."

Mindy tried to get up too but had a hard time in doing so. Even if he wasn't as strong as her, Will could still hit hard. She put on her jacket, grabbed a crutch as well and followed him out the door. She caught up to him with Dave right behind her.

"I thought you said I only had to fight twelve guys." Mindy said, remembering that the number she defeated was significantly more than she anticipated. "I took down eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Will said, clearly acting surprised. "Oh, you know what? I must have made a typo and given you twenty one instead of twelve. I guess it must have been a challenge for you to have to adjust so quickly, huh?" He winked as he finished. Mindy smiled.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Mindy said. She looked at Dave. "So how did you do?" Ornitier started laughing, which made Dave pout.

"It wasn't that bad." Dave said. "I got knocked out by a heavy pipe that fell on my head." Mindy massaged her temple.

"Please tell me someone threw it at your head." Mindy begged, knowing it probably wasn't true.

"Nope." Ornitier beamed. "It rolled off a box that he was pushed into." He continued laughing but Will didn't see what was funny. "Okay, it wasn't so much that it was funny but it was so unexpected that it tickled. He doesn't remember but he was fighting five guys that he disarmed with his batons. He took down four and almost got the fifth. Then when the lights turned off, the last one pushed him into a box and the pipe fell on his head."

"You disarmed five guys?" Mindy said, suspicious. "You couldn't even do that to one person when I first met you." She poked his arm and then his stomach. Both felt more muscular than she expected. "Have you been training?" Her expression turned to one of mock hurt. "Without me?"

"I'm so sorry, Hit Girl." Dave said, pretending to sound guilty. "I couldn't wait around for you to beat me up anymore so I started taking a martial arts class." Ornitier and Will started to snicker as they watched. "It meant nothing to me. I was thinking of you the whole time. I swear." Mindy pretended to cry. "I honestly never wanted you to find out this way."

"Oh please. You wanted to get caught. Why else would you flaunt around those muscles of yours?" She couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Dave held out a second longer and burst out laughing too, followed by Will, then Ornitier.

"You guys are hilarious." Will said, still laughing.

"More like smartasses." Dave said. "Who are on the same wavelength once in a while."

"Anyway," Ornitier said. "Dave, I'll give you rank six. You're not great but you're good enough to be on the streets."

"What about me?" Hit Girl asked Ornitier.

"I don't know." Ornitier said. "I only conducted the first half of the test. The one who decides is Top Shot." She looked at Will and waited for his answer.

"Rank nine." Top Shot answered. Mindy cheered and pumped her fist.

"So this place goes up nine ranks?" Dave asked.

"No, we have ten ranks." Ornitier corrected him nonchalantly. Mindy stopped celebrating and had a look of shock.

"How could I possibly have gotten a lower score than someone in this dump?" Mindy complained.

"You didn't." Will said. "You passed with flying colors."

"Then why aren't I rank ten?" Mindy asked angrily.

"Because I said so." Will answered simply. Mindy dropped the subject, figuring she could get to rank ten later. Besides, she had to admit to herself that she did make a few different mistakes while testing. "And this place is my home. Don't call it a dump." He stopped at his office and unlocked the door.

"Wait. Are you saying that you live here?" Dave asked.

"For now." Will answered.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" Dave asked carelessly. Mindy slapped the back of his head. He rubbed the spot where Mindy hit him before realizing why.

"Don't worry about it." Will said. "It's not of any concern to you." He went to his backpack and started to unzip it. "Now I have a mountain of homework that I have to get started on." Once it was unzipped, green powder shot out and was caked all over him. Will wiped off his eyes and sighed. Mindy couldn't help but giggle when powder was blown off when he did so. "Change of plans. I'll finish this at school and I'm preparing my revenge now." He looked at Ornitier. "Get me a bunch of shredded cheese."

"We're out of shredded cheese." Ornitier replied.

"Then get me blocks of cheese and a cheese grater." Will ordered. Ornitier ran out of the office while Will pulled out some of the papers which were also covered in the green powder. "This will be tough to explain to teachers." He began dusting it off as best he could and started to write on it. Ornitier quickly came back with ten blocks of cheese, four cheese graters, and an empty bowl. Will smiled and moved all of the papers to the side. He began shredding cheese into the bowl and Ornitier helped. Mindy looked at Dave for a minute, wondering what to do. Eventually, they both shrugged and started helping. "Thank you."

"So, what are you gonna do with this much shredded cheese?" Dave cautiously asked. He was somewhat afraid to know.

"Set up a trap to have it dumped on my arch nemesis along with some other food items." Will answered, grating the cheese faster.

"You have an arch nemesis?" Mindy asked.

"Everyone has an arch nemesis." Will said. "Just not a lot of them can be dealt with using a sidekick and an explosive launcher." Mindy nodded.

"True, but it makes thing so much easier." she said.

"The sidekick, she means." Dave said. "Not the bazooka." Mindy smiled and shook her head no. They continued shredding cheese in silence while Hit Girl pondered why she was reduced to helping in childish pranks. She was probably the best superhero in the city and she was helping someone she just met and fought shred cheese to prank someone. Evidently, Dave was feeling the same. "Why am I helping you with this?"

"We never said you had to." Ornitier pointed out. "You can leave if you want." Dave and Mindy had thought about it but they for some reason felt compelled to keep shredding cheese.

"Let's put on some music." Will said as he picked up a remote and turned on the TV. First thing that was on was a paused video with what looked like a blue phone box and a guy with a bowtie and a fez. Will clicked another button and the video was gone. What took its place was a list of songs. He pushed the play button and a song started to play. Mindy found the song entertaining and bobbed her head to it a little. Then the torture came when Will started to sing along. "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's nuthin' left. Cause I been blastin' and laughin' so long that even my mama thinks that my mind is gone. But I ain't never-"

"Will." Ornitier interrupted. "Stop singing. My ears are bleeding." Dave and Mindy sighed in relief when Will stopped singing. "And it looks like I'm not the only one who agrees."

"Seriously." Dave agreed. "You ruined this song by singing."

"I was just about to threaten to jam a dildo down your throat to shut you up." Mindy said.

"I highly doubt that." Will protested. "Where would you even get one?"

"I don't make idle threats." Mindy said. "I have one in my backpack." Everyone else stopped grating cheese and stared at her, wide eyed.

"Don't get any fucking ideas." Mindy said. "It's only so I can make the threat true if someone thinks I'm bluffing." Everyone just continued and didn't say anything, but there were still some weird looks in Mindy's direction. She found it annoying, but easier to deal with. No one talked for ten more minutes, only a couple other songs from the stereo to cut through the silence. Then they were done with the cheese and put down the graters. Mindy couldn't understand it. "Why did I feel generous enough for that?"

"I don't know. Reverse psychology?" Will suggested. "Or maybe you just like hanging out with us." Ornitier checked his watch.

"We have to be at school in two hours." he said. "I'm gonna get my sleep."

"It's a good idea." Will said. "I have to set up this prank in an hour and a half. I need to sleep for twenty minutes." He went to the wall and pushed a button which caused a bed to pop out about five feet from him. He laid down and was about to drift off to sleep but stopped to look at Dave and Mindy. "You guys are welcome to stay here if you want. Mi casa es su casa. Watch TV, play video games, play pool, just don't break or steal anything."

"It's his one rule with house guests." Ornitier said, laying down on his own bed across the office. "If you guys want to stay, then stay. Nothing wakes us up. But if you want to go, you know where the door is." Dave looked at Mindy, who looked back at him. Then she remembered something.

"Didn't you have to go see your girlfriend?" Mindy asked.

"I sent her a text telling her that you ended up in the emergency room so I took a raincheck." Dave said. "Let's get home. I got a test in about four hours."

(Dave's house)

"Thanks for the ride, Hit Girl." Dave said as they got to the safe house. Mindy parked the car in the garage and unlocked the door. Once inside, she started unpacking all the stuff in her backpack and belt. Dave looked in her backpack to see the contents. "You were serious."

"Of course I was serious." Mindy said, pulling a dildo out of her backpack and putting it in a drawer. "Have you ever known me to lie?" Dave thought back through the time he's known her. She could keep a straight face and hide the truth, but she's never actively lied, at least not to him. She continued pulling guns out and putting them up on the wall. "The only times I've ever lied were when I was undercover or in disguise." She finished putting up all her weapons that she had and grabbed her backpack. She left the crutch she was still using in the safehouse because she felt she didn't need it anymore and walked out the door slowly with Dave following behind her.

"Are gonna be alright on your own?" Dave asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Mindy said. "I just gotta be careful not to let Marcus find out."

"I still can't believe he let you do this." Dave said.

"Officially, he didn't. He just won't punish me for being out late at night anymore." Mindy clarified. She sat down on her bike and started pedaling. "See ya at school." Then she disappeared into the distance and Dave rode away in his own direction.

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a hard time naming this chapter, so if you have any suggestions, please comment them. Also, I have the core plot of this story planned out ninety percent of the way in my head, but that doesn't stop me from making filler chapters just for fun. If you have any suggestions for that, PM me immediately. Really, I'll consider any suggestions. Heroes, titles, story suggestions, etc. READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW, READ AND ****REVIEW.**

(Mindy's House, 7:00 A.M)

Marcus woke Mindy up at the usual time. She was groggy, and still sore from the duel, but she walked down the stairs like nothing happened last night. She had a hard time making it down the stairs without grunting and walking into the kitchen without limping, but she managed it. She ate her breakfast and made small talk with Marcus. He noticed a bruise on her arm and Mindy knew it. She thought he would become hysterical and change his mind about letting her be Hit Girl again, but instead he just pretended he hadn't noticed it. Mindy found it odd, but wasn't about to complain. She waved goodbye and grabbed her lunch before walking to the bus stop. On the way, she ran into Jenny and Ralph.

"Hey." she said. "So what did you guys do last night?"

"I did an extra credit project." Jenny answered. "I made a model of the solar system to scale."

"I tried to help but almost broke it so she kicked me out." Ralph added. "Then I went home and did some research on real life superheroes." Mindy did her best to keep a straight face.

"Cool. What'd you find?" Mindy asked, intrigued.

"Well, after I found the 'Hit Girl returns' article, I looked at the old video footage of Hit Girl when she saved Kick Ass. It was grainy but her face didn't look anything like the girl in the pictures."

"So, you're saying the new Hit Girl is a fake?" Mindy asked, pretending to be oblivious. "That sounds about right. Hit Girl's a superhero. She wouldn't fight other heroes without cause." At this point, Jenny stopped listening. She had little interest in superheroes or anything involving them.

"After I cracked that, I went on to research other heroes." Ralph continued. "There's this guy, Top Shot, who claims to never miss." Mindy smiled at that, remembering how she barely dodged Top Shot's beanbag the night before. "He supposedly has one hundred percent accuracy in everything. Shooting, knife throwing, archery, you name it." He took a paper out with notes and pictures on it. "I did a report on him for my extra credit project since Jenny wouldn't let me help with hers and get equal credit in it." Mindy took the paper and was impressed with how detailed it was. But as much as she hated to lead her friend astray, she knew it wouldn't be good for him to have so much definitive information.

"'He's seen talking on an earpiece so he can't be working alone'? Isn't that a bit of a jump to conclusions?" Mindy asked. "He could have just been talking to friends." Ralph looked at the paper, uncertainly.

"I guess that's true." he admitted. "I'll rewrite it before I present it."

"Then there's this piece that says that he only uses guns. You only have two accounts of him using his guns, therefore there's a chance that he uses other weapons."

"You're right, Mindy." Ralph said, writing more accounts on a paper. "I could get even better credit for this."

"Got anything on other superheroes?" Mindy asked.

"There's this samurai guy who calls himself Ronin." Ralph said. "I hear he's pretty fast and his sword skills are unmatched." He took out a drawing from his backpack. It was only a head but he had a metal ninja mask and sunglasses on. His hair was black and spiked up. Mindy's interest was peaked. She couldn't say anything about her own skill with a sword because Hit Girl hadn't been seen with a sword yet. Instead she waited for more. "And I did a little research on Kick Ass, but it doesn't look like he's making a return anytime soon. His last sighting was in that warehouse with Big Daddy but I guess after getting hit in the groin a few dozen times without being able to stop it, I'd kind of lose the fight in me too."

"At least he didn't get lit on fire." Mindy said, remembering the night she failed to save her dad.

"I wonder if that guy lived." Ralph said curiously. "He was burnt up pretty bad but I thought he could've made it."

"Marcus was there when the medics picked up the body." Mindy said glumly. "He said the kill was confirmed."

"Well I doubt he didn't know what he was getting into." Ralph said. "He was among the first so he probably knew exactly what the risks were." Mindy gave a weak smile." Unlike the new ones who have been coming out. They're being superheroes just to be superheroes."

"You sound like you don't approve." Mindy said, trying to get him to drop Big Daddy from the conversation."

"Well it's always nice to hear someone's going out there to help people. I just wish that some of them would take it more seriously."

"That's fair." Ralph put the drawing of Ronin back and took out another one, this sketch was Ornitier. "Oh, I know that one. He's Ornitier, right?" The bus arrived and they lined up.

"Yeah. You've heard of him?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what he does. I hear he's good at it, though."

"Well he has some really cool equipment. He has wrist mounted flamethrowers, electric punches, and a flail and mace. And he probably has a camera on his jacket somewhere."

"Interesting." Mindy said. They talked about a few other superheroes for a while longer until the bus came. Mindy couldn't help but feel impressed with all of the information that Ralph had compiled overnight. Jenny had kept to herself until they changed the subject.

(School, 30 minutes later)

"So, have any plans after school today?" Jenny asked.

"I have to help Dave with a project." Mindy answered, somewhat truthful. She was looking through her locker for her algebra textbook. Once she found it, she put it in her book bag and closed her locker.

"I've got nothing to do." Ralph said as they went to his locker a short distance away. "Why? What do you have planned?"

"I was invited to a party and I was told I could bring a couple friends." Jenny replied as Ralph turned the knob on his locker." Mindy tried her best to stay in her friends' conversation, but she felt too excited. That night she was going out on the streets with Dave and will for the first time in several months. She was so ecstatic, she didn't even notice that she still felt sore. The only thing that took her mind off of it was pulling Jenny out of the way as some type of sauce spilled from above onto Ralph. It looked like salsa. Shortly after, sour cream started spilling on him and then refried beans. The last thing to fall on him caught Mindy's attention the most. A lot of shredded cheese spread all over the assorted dips on Ralph. Surprisingly, he remained completely calm as the different food items finished pouring on him. Mindy looked up and saw the trap set up perfectly to fall on Ralph, right as he opened his locker. Instead of getting mad, he opened his door all the way and took out a bag of tortilla chips.

"Might as well turn a bad prank into a tasty snack." he said, opening the bag of chips. "Now I have to plan my revenge." He scooped a bit of dip off his shirt. Mindy and Jenny both thought it was gross, but didn't say anything. "If I see him at the party, I'll get him there." He rolled up the bag and put it back in his locker while pulling out a spare change of clothes in a plastic bag. "I'll be back." As soon as Ralph was out of earshot, Mindy turned to Jenny.

"Who did that?" Mindy asked, already knowing the answer.

"That Will Flynger guy." Jenny said. "He's been Ralph's mortal enemy since last year." Mindy was a little surprised. "They've been in a prank war ever since, when Will put a live spider in his backpack."

"How did I not know about this?" Mindy asked. "I've known him for two and a half months now and I haven't heard of him having an enemy."

"He tries to keep us uninvolved." Jenny answered. Mindy nodded, understanding what it feels like to face an enemy that your friends can't know about.

"Well, I'll tell the teacher that he'll be late." Mindy said as she walked away. "See ya in English."

(Cafeteria, Lunchtime)

Will sat at his usual table, ready to enjoy his lunch. He waited for his brother, who was still in line. He took a bite of his pizza and Mindy came up and sat down next to him.

"So you're my friend's mortal enemy." Mindy said. Will nodded. "And you go to the same school as I do." Mindy continued. Will nodded again, chewing his pizza. "And now I'm the neutral friend of two people who are at war." Will swallowed his food.

"Well if you consider me a friend, then yes." Will said. At this time, someone who looked a lot like Will sat down next to him. "Mindy, this is my brother, Matt. Matt, this is Mindy."

"Oh, is she a new friend?" Matt asked cheerfully.

"You could say that." Will answered vaguely. When Matt turned away to grab some homework out of his backpack, Mindy mouthed the word "Ornitier" questioningly and pointed at Matt. Will nodded, putting down his pizza. "Anyway, Mindy and I were talking about superheroes and she told me she's a huge fan of that guy, Ornitier." Matt smiled at this and had a huge grin on his face.

"Really?" he said, putting down his pencil. "What do you like about him the most, exactly?" Mindy glared at Will. Clearly, Matt didn't know that she was Hit Girl. Mindy didn't mind it. In fact, she preferred it. But the way he just used it was more than a little underhanded.

"She was telling me how she thought he's cute." Will said, before Mindy answered, causing Mindy to kick him under the table. He must've been wearing shin guards, because he didn't react in the slightest. "No matter how many times I brought up the fact that he was wearing a mask that completely covered his face, she just wouldn't let up that he has to be good looking under the mask." Mindy continued to kick him anywhere that she could without arousing suspicion, but he just wouldn't show the slightest hint of pain.

"Well, sounds like you would have a crush on someone who was dressed as Ornitier." Matt said, beaming. "What would you say if I told you I was-OW!" He rubbed his leg where he was kicked and looked at Will. "You didn't have to kick me."

"I didn't." Will said before pointing to Mindy. "She did."

"A superhero never reveals their true identity." Mindy stated. Matt was clearly confused by this and looked from Mindy to Will and back again.

"Allow me to explain." Will said. "Matt, this is Mindy, one of her fanmade nicknames are 'The World's Most Dangerous Twelve Year Old'." Upon hearing this, Matt expressed shock, fear, and embarrassment all at the same time.

"You mean to tell me I was just hitting on-" he began before Will cut him off.

"Yep." he said.

"And you let me?"

"Correct."

"And you _caused_ it."

"Stating the obvious, still."

"Why?"

"Because it was funny." Will stated simply, eating his pizza. Matt turned back to Mindy.

"Well that was embarrassing." he said. "Using status as a superhero to impress another superhero." Will swallowed another bite of his pizza.

"That's another difference between me and him." he said. "He's a major flirt and sometimes a player." Matt nodded, admitting this was true. "I am not."

"Well, I couldn't care less but that was actually funny." Mindy said. "Anyway, where do we meet up tonight?"

"Will and I are probably gonna be in the office." Matt answered. "Come meet us there around eight o'clock."

"Why so early?" Mindy asked.

"Something that we just do." Matt replied. "Really, it's choice when to show up. No one forces you to do anything."

"I'll be there tonight." Mindy walked away, not even saying goodbye.

(Overwatch Headquarters, 7:00 P.M.)

Mindy and Dave rode the couch railway again, this time without being pushed. Mindy was still sore, but she had finally gotten used to it and didn't let it bother her. When the railway stopped, Matt was waiting for them at the bottom.

"Good day, Hit Girl. Good day, Kick Ass." he greeted. Dave wondered how Will and Matt could know when they arrived. Seeming to read Dave's mind, Matt continued. "We have an Overwatch camera on top of the shack." He started walking away, waving for the crime-fighting duo to follow him. "By the way, we've been having a bit of an argument on what to call the base. We don't have an official name, but we figured it would be cool if we did." He turned to face them, still walking. "Any suggestions?" A steady silence from both of them had answered his question. "Well if you come up with anything, let me know." Matt said. "We try to keep it narrowed down to two but we always take suggestions. I'm leaning toward 'The Defenders' Den'."

"If you're trying for alliteration, how about 'Savior Sanctum'?" Dave suggested.

"Or you could try for something creative." Mindy said sarcastically. "How about 'Hall of Badassery'?"

"A little long." Matt responded. "But it does sound cool." They walked in through the door and they saw Will preparing for a shot in pool. Taking note of his companions entering the room, he adjusted his cue and took his shot. Mindy watched carefully and saw the cue ball that Will had struck spin in a semicircle. She also saw a striped ball moving quickly toward another ball. When it hit, they both sunk into different pockets on the table. The cue ball came to a rest on the other side of a stripe. Matt saw this and frowned. "Can't you go easy on me once?" Will started chalking his cue stick as he listened to Matt complain.

"I am." Will said, carefully examining the table. "I decided to sink two balls instead of three and set it up so that I couldn't make any more successful shots, well at least not that easily." He out the chalk down and looked to Mindy and Dave. "What's up?"

"So when do we start fighting crime?" Mindy asked zealously. "I've been waiting to crack some fucking skulls all day."

"Usually we wait until ten to do any crime fighting." Will answered. "Before that, most members train for an hour or two." He took another shot on the pool table as he talked, one ball made it into the pocket, but the cue ball fell into another. "But right now I'm more concerned on teaching you two how we do things. We can head out now or we can train." Mindy thought about it, before deciding that it would be best to start fighting crime.

"I'd like to train." Dave answered, and looked to Mindy. "Hit Girl, what do you think?"

"Well I like the idea of sharpening my skills in the field by cutting up perverts." Mindy said. "But you probably won't get that chance, Kick Ass. I'll have to train you myself." Will smiled and grabbed his guns, which were on his desk.

"I'll need you to teach me too." Will added. "I have near perfect aim, but I lack skill in hand-to-hand combat."

"It's true." Matt agreed. "He doesn't usually need to fight hand-to-hand, but if we got attacked by Pseudo Girl again, he could use some way to fight back if she's too close for the shotgun." Mindy was confused by the name that Matt had given the fake.

"Pseudo Girl?" Mindy said. "That, sounds kind of stupid."

"Well we needed something to call her." Will said. "Fake Hit Girl, the fake, and impostor all lost their appeal really quickly." Mindy still thought the name was stupid, but didn't argue about it. "Anyway, let's go train for a bit."

**I realized this might be a problem for some, so I should address this problem as soon as possible. One of Mindy's friends in the story is named Ralph (OC) and then there's Ralph D'Amico. I still can't think of a solution, but I'm working on it. I really did want Ralph D'Amico to be in the series, but I didn't think about it when I named Mindy's friend.**

**On another note, this is my last finished chapter. I haven't even started the next one. READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
